Merry Xmas, Honey!
by TakeAChanceOnMe
Summary: Mamma Mia!/Will & Grace crossover. Donna and Sam are spending their first Christmas together in New York, when they bump into Karen... Donna/Karen/Sam. Rated M, for language & adult content. More warnings inside. Feedback is always great.
1. Let It Snow!

**Few notes & warnings before you start reading:**

* This is a MM!/Will & Grace crossover; focused on 'Mamma Mia!'.  
* It's rated 'M' for sexual content and F/F parts, and it's _**not suitable for youngsters**_.  
* Also note that this fic hasn't been beta-read. Thanks! (:  
* Part 2 is coming up soon.

Happy Holidays and enjoy reading! (:

This fiction is my Christmas present for my LEG-ENDary Cupcake, Liv.  
I told her about this sketchy idea a while ago, and she said she'd like to read this as a full-blown fic, so here it is, blame her if it's too much for you! Haha.  
Now to cut it short, so you can finally read lol, I just want to say, that I feel very lucky to have you in my life babe, and I love you. Hard!  
Have an AbFab Christmas D, hope you will like this little something! ;) Smooch! V.

– _**Merry Xmas, Honey! –**_

_**Part 1 – Let It Snow! **_

"Why are we doing this again?"

"My God, Sam… you're worse than a five year-old." Donna rolled her eyes at her whining husband. "We're doing _this_, because it's my first time in New York and I want to see it. And no, not only from the balcony…" She quickly added, noticing that he was about to interrupt her. He just smiled at her being always so quick, almost like reading his mind.

"Besides… I was getting kinda bored you know…" She sighed, peering at him from the corner of her eyes, waiting for his reaction.

"Ooooh… I take it I'm not entertaining enough for the Mrs.?"

"Well, it'd be much more fun with the girls around, that's for sure." She went along with the game.

"It's always much more fun with the girls!" Sam answered on a high-pitched voice, letting out a girly sigh. Donna couldn't help, but giggle and shake her head at him, as she pulled him closer to her by their linked arms. Sam just loved to hear his wife's giggle and contagious laugh, and he was determined to do whatever it took to crack her up as often as he could.

"Aaaww. You miss 'em too, sweetheart?" Donna stopped walking and turned to face her husband. "Come here then." He smiled at her as he felt the soft fabric of her glove on his face, and leant down to kiss her. As he was about to straighten up after their quick peck, Donna took him by surprise with standing on the tip of her toes, and brushing their lips together again. "Not so fast babe." She said against his lips, pulling him back down, before sliding her tongue sensually into his mouth. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closer to him while their kissing turned more passionate.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Ever heard of public indecency? It's a park, there are children around here!" The loud voice and clapping made them broke the kiss, as both of them turned to the direction of the shouting woman. Before Donna could've said or done anything, the petite brunette along with a taller man began to laugh hysterically. She was about to give them a piece of her mind, when she realized that Sam was laughing with them, shaking his head.

"My God, Carmichael… You should've seen your face honey! It was priceless!" The brown-haired woman said trying to control her giggles as she slowly approached the couple with her also laughing company. "But you deserved it, for not inviting me on your wedding!" She added pouting childishly, now standing in front of the pair.

"You _do_ know, that even my _sons_ weren't there, don't you?" Sam replied raising a brow and smirking, as he took one step towards the shorter woman, and hugged her.

"Spare me the details Samantha, _I_ wasn't there, and you'll have to find a way to make me forgive you for that." She answered now breaking from their hug.

Donna raised her brows with amusement as she heard her husband being called 'Samantha' by the shorter brunette, who was so familiar to her. She could swear she'd seen her somewhere before, but where? As Sam was about to introduce them to each other, the dark-haired woman quickly brushed a loose strand of hair from her face, before holding out her hand to Donna. She looked up smiling straight into Donna's eyes, and in the very second their gazes locked a sudden realization instantly hit Donna. _Oh…Oh my God! It can't be her. But she looks exactly like…_

"…Audrey?" She involuntarily said it out loud, simultaneously with Sam's introduction, so she couldn't catch the woman's name.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You looked so familiar I couldn't help, but…"

"It's okay honey. Remembering faces, and names isn't my strength either, right Poodle?" The woman turned smiling to the guy who was standing now by her left side; their arms linked, mirroring the married couple's stand.

"Karen, this is Donna, my wife you've heard so much about; darling, this is Karen Walker, a very good friend of mine." Sam introduced the two women to each other.

"But you can call me 'Sexy' if that's easier for you." Karen winked at Donna, shaking her hand. "It's nice to finally meet the mysterious love of our gorgeous architect. You were right about her honey, she really is beautiful." She said to Sam, before turning back to Donna.

"And this is my…Jackie."

"Nice to meet you Donna." Jack took Donna's hand, and shook it lightly. "P.s.: Loving the coat Missy. Having a little Marc Jacobs I believe?" He asked, observing Donna's beautiful, white winter coat for a moment, and letting her hand go, he narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is." He answered his own question, and much to Donna's surprise, he was actually right.

"He's good, isn't he?" Karen asked proudly, noticing Donna's stunned expression.

"Yes, it's very impressive. Are you working in the fashion industry Jack?"

"Aww, you're so sweet! But no, I'm not. I'm an actor."

"You mean _actress_, Tinkerbell." Karen 'corrected' him with a giggle, and pulling him down to her level, she pecked his lips lovingly.

"So Karen, what brought you to Central Park, when it's snowing out here?" Sam asked smiling, knowing she wasn't really the outdoorsy-type.

"Now that's the million dollar question. All I wanted was, to drink a nice lunch, have a little shopping, and I found myself here. I must have been loaded, because I don't know how on Earth did I get here."

"Don't be so bitchy Kare, it's gorgeous… Look!" Jack said completely mesmerized by the slow rhythm of the falling snowflakes, watching how they swayed in the air wide eyed, like a little kid.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So. Are you two ladies up to join us for lunch?" Karen asked cheerfully. "Because it's a little nippy out here, and this baby is empty already." She pulled out a flask of her pocket, shaking it lightly. _Unbelievable._ Donna thought to herself, smiling. Not only did she look like Audrey, she acted like her too.

"I'd love to!" She replied enthusiastically, looking up at Sam to see if it's okay for him too. He smiled back at her, and leant down to kiss her cheek.

oOo

"Are you fucking kidding me with this?"

"No." Chuckled Sam, seeing Karen's disgusted face as he finished talking.

"Okay, I'm gonna need another drink, and fast." Karen said, grabbing her martini. As she downed what was left of her fourth drink, she motioned with the now empty glass towards a passing waiter, ordering another one.

"God, this is so romantic… like… _a fairy tale_." Jack sighed with dreamy eyes, leaning on his elbow on the table, propping up his head.

"Exactly. Makes me wanna throw up. Oh, thank you Waiter now that was quick. Someone's gonna get a big tip, huh? Just keep the pace up." Karen said, and immediately took a sip of her fifth martini, as the waiter placed it in front of her. Donna watched the conversation between her husband and the two New Yorkers with amusement. She enjoyed the edgy, teasing atmosphere of it; it reminded her of being with her best friends. And also the times, spent with Audrey…

"Listen to me Donna. If you go to a party… never mind. _Anywhere_ you are, and someone asks you how you got married... do yourself a favor honey, and _lie_." Karen said, making both Donna and Sam laugh with the serious tone she used.

"Really honey. You don't want to be laughed at."

"I'll keep that in mind." Donna raised her glass to her, as Karen then carried on.

"But ignoring the ridiculous back story, congratulations Carmichael. Looks like you've made it this time." Karen toasted them, and they clinked glasses. Sam placed a quick kiss on Donna's lips before taking a sip of his drink. As he put the glass back down, he felt his cell vibrating in his pocket. Peering down at the caller ID, he stood up from the table.

"Sorry, I have to take this. I'll be right back." He excused himself, and walked out to the bar. Donna, Karen and Jack were all watching him go, checking out his ass. As Donna noticed the admiring looks her husband's behind got, she just smirked to herself, and asked the duo.

"He's got it, right girls?" She bit her lower lip as Karen turned to face her.

"Tell me he's as good as I think he is…" She smirked back at Donna, swirling her martini slowly with the stir stick in it.

"…better."

"I knew it." Karen replied, and then gently shaking off a few drops of martini of the olive, she lifted it to her mouth. With one simple move, she took it between her teeth and expertly pulled it off of the stick. Donna found herself staring at her lips, and snapping out of it, she looked into her dark-brown eyes, only to see, that she'd been caught. Karen's lips now curled up into a naughty smirk as she swallowed and took a sip of her drink.

"Okay, you two stop it right now, before getting into the details of hetero sex. Eww!" Jack grimaced at the thought. "Tell me about the Christmas presents instead! This is so exciting, oh my God, your first Christmas ever together!" He gushed with excitement, flashing Donna a huge smile.

"We agreed on not giving presents to each other, bec – "

"WHAT?" He cut her off. "Why would _anybody_ do that?" Jack panicked with an agonized look in his eyes. "What's the point of Christmas if you're not exchanging gifts? This doesn't even make sense! No, no, no, no, no! You're gonna get something for yourselves! Kare, we're taking this lost soul out for shopping." Jack quickly found a solution for the "crisis" and now was trying to calm himself down after the shock.

"God. What is wrong with you, European people, huh?"

"Something's wrong? What did I miss?" Sam asked, as he returned after finishing his quick call.

"Donna just gave him the creeps that you're not buying gifts for each other." Karen replied. "He wants to take her out shopping."

"Oh, really?" Sam smiled at Jack, and wrapped one arm around Donna's shoulder as he sat down beside her. "Sweetheart?"

"You know that I hate shopping Sam…"

"WHAATTTT?" Jack couldn't comprehend what he was hearing.

"Donna, honey. Stop saying things like that, because you'll give him a heart-attack." Karen said, making the couple laugh as they saw the utterly shocked expression on Jack's face.

"Okay, that's it. You, Miss Alien are going to come with us. Now. End of story." He concluded with dramatic hand gestures.

"Actually Donna, would you mind going out with Karen and Jack, because I was just told on the phone that I had to pop in to the office. So this way I won't feel that guilty of leaving you alone…"

"Oh, shut up lover boy! Just give her the credit cards, and go." Karen instructed Sam. "She'll be fine with Mary Poppins and me. I promise you, she'll be back by the evening."

Donna chuckled at the firm tone Karen used, and turned to face Sam. "It's okay babe, I'm sure I'm gonna have fun with these two." She said and placed a slow, loving kiss on his lips, much to Jack's disgust.

oOo

After finishing lunch, Sam left and the three of them got up for a shopping marathon. Jack loved every minute of picking various dresses for the two women, playing around as if they were his real-life Barbie dolls. Of course it helped, that both of them had amazing figures and the money they spent wasn't an issue either. As they were walking around in Barney's, Karen and Donna both came to a sudden stop, spotting a gorgeous pair of Manolo Blahnik's. Jack stopped a few steps later, noticing the two women weren't following him anymore.

"You guys are standing under the mistletoe!" He exclaimed like a child, causing Donna and Karen to turn. It wasn't on purpose, but Donna felt somewhat happy and excited that it turned out this way, and judging by Karen's mischievous smile, she wasn't against it either. She made a step towards the brunette and gently kissed her. She closed her eyes at the sensation of Karen's soft lips against hers, savoring the slight taste of vodka on them. Lost in the moment, Donna was about to deepen the quick lip-lock, when she realized what was happening. They broke the kiss; it was already longer than it should've been. As Karen's hazel eyes met her green ones, she felt as if she was nineteen again, standing on a Parisian street with Audrey.

_Audrey was the only woman Donna had ever had a relationship with. She was two years older than her, and they met when Donna was spending a year in France, Paris to be exact. Audrey was a medical student and Donna worked as a waitress in the café she used to go every day after her lectures. They bonded immediately, thanks to their open personalities and the same, teasing sense of humor. As the weeks went by, they became closer, and Audrey invited Donna to a party, where after a few drinks she confessed she had feelings for her. Donna was slightly taken aback but at the same time, she knew that what she was feeling towards Audrey was something more than what she shared with Tanya and Rosie. They spent seven months together. Audrey introduced French literature and art to the receptive younger woman and Donna formed Audrey's taste in music. She was a gorgeous woman with delicate features, long, flowing brown hair, matching chocolate-colored eyes and full, luscious lips. The amount of male attention the two beautiful girls got anywhere they went amused them. Until one day Donna spotted a handsome rocker on a concert… Little did she know then, that the guy named Harry would possibly change her life next summer. She got high on God knows what, and couldn't control herself. Audrey was heart-broken when she told her the next day, that she cheated on her. Donna asked her to forgive her the meaningless one night stand, but she had betrayed Audrey's trust, and she broke up with her. She'd never seen her again, but now, standing face to face with Karen she felt as if it was Audrey…_

"Hellooooo! I'm happy you two ladies enjoyed it, but we've got to moooove!" Jack waved at them, rolling his eyes. Karen peered naughtily at Donna and barely noticeable ran her tongue along her lower lip before gently biting on it.

"We're coming honey, no need to shout."

"Come on, hurry up. I have to be at the… Oh my God, I'm already late from my date!" He widened his eyes at them as he pulled the sleeve of Karen's silk blouse up and glanced at her watch.

"Calm down Jackie, the limo's just outside. I was getting bored in here anyways… Besides, it's time to get Mr. Carmichael his present, don't you think?"

"Damn, I wanted go with you…We should've started there!" He pouted.

"Let's go honey. We're out of here." Karen motioned to Donna to get moving. They left the building, and when all of their shopping bags were placed into the limousine, they hopped in to the backseats.

"Stop in front of La Perla, then take Jack wherever he wants and come back for us. That'd be all, Driver."

They drove down on Madison Avenue, and the car pulled over.

"Thanks Kare. And have fun!" Jack smiled and leant over to give her a peck.

"You too honey." She replied before getting out of the car.

"Donna, it was fabulous meeting you doll! See you at the New Year's Eve party then, right?"

"Yeah of course, I can't wait." Donna answered smiling as she got two kisses on both her cheeks from Jack and she stepped out, following Karen. "Bye Jack!" She said good-bye, then closed the door of the car.

"Trust me, you're gonna love this honey." Karen said to her, entering the store.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Walker, nice to have you around again." The saleswoman greeted Karen, as they walked in with Donna.

"Oh, hello Kathleen."

"Our new pieces had just arrived this morning if you'd like to try them on, I'd love to bring them out for you."

"Yeah, sure, you can take one of each for me too, but we're looking for something special for my friend here. Something that would make Christmas a happy holiday for her husband too."

"Oh, I see. So Mrs. …"

"Carmichael. Hi." Donna helped the saleswoman out.

"Do you have any ideas of what exactly are we looking for, Mrs. Carmichael?" She smiled at Donna.

"Take the ones you think I'd try on." Karen cut the conversation short. Donna told her measures to the saleswoman, who disappeared quickly, going for the right sized lingerie.

"Do you see anything that you like around here already honey?" Karen asked her as they waited for Kathleen to get back.

"I really like this one." Donna took off a hanger with a tricky black bra made of silk with embroidered tulle on it. "What do you think?"

"I think you've got nice taste." Karen smiled at her. "I've got this in three colors at home." She added giggling. They browsed the hangers for a few more minutes, picking up the pieces they liked before Kathleen got back with two racks of lingerie she had brought for them. They went into the fitting rooms and started trying them on.

"Okay, I'm ready. Do you have it on? How does it look?" Donna asked Karen through the closed curtains, clasping the bra on her back.

"You tell me." Karen replied, pulling the curtains open and stepping into the rather spacious fitting room. Donna turned around and took in the sight in front of her. Karen's dark hair was partly pulled back, the rest reached her collar-bone that was fully visible now that she was standing there without her blouse on. Dressed up she was gorgeous too, but wearing from the waist up only a lace push-up bra that emphasized her impressive breasts even more, she looked utterly amazing. The cream-coloured bra on her pale complexion seemed to be the perfect match, being in sharp contrast with her black trousers she was still wearing. Donna could feel her breathing getting quicker as she kept looking at the vision, standing only one step away from her.

"Yours is good too." Karen raised a brow as she observed the sexy black bra, Donna had on. It fitted her perfectly; the expensive fabric cupped her breasts in a way that boosted her cleavage, giving it more definition. _Yeah, black is definitely her color_. Karen thought to herself, as she admired Donna, who was also wearing black trousers like her. She looked further up at the few loose strands of the long, curly blonde hair that framed Donna's beautiful face. She took a step towards her, and gently tucked one of them behind her ear. Feeling the tension between them, they both knew they shouldn't do what was going to happen next, but pushing these thoughts away to the back of her mind Donna leant closer and brushed her lips against Karen's. She responded immediately, sucking gently on Donna's lower lip, taking it between her owns, causing the blonde to close her eyes. Donna placed one hand on the side of her neck, and pulled her closer by the waist with her other hand, pressing their bodies together. She moaned quietly, when Karen now deepened their kiss, and slid her tongue into her mouth. The feeling of Karen's hands slowly sliding up on her sides to her back, made Donna shiver with excitement, as she held back another sigh escaping her.

"Are the colors good? You need any assistance?" Kathleen's voice suddenly made them broke the kiss, and after taking a deep breath, Karen replied to her.

"No, thank you, we're good."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay, thank you." Karen answered taking a quick glance at Donna's flushed expression, then checking her own in the mirror. Her gaze returned to Donna's face, meeting her twinkling green eyes and as Donna leant closer to her, their cheeks slightly brushed.

"Think I might've found just the perfect Christmas present for Sam." She whispered into Karen's ear, and placed a seductive kiss right under her earlobe, feeling her shiver under her touch.

oOo

A.N. So that'd be the first installment, hope it was okay…? I'm working on part two. 'Gone with the Wind'… 'The Threesome'… 'The Threeway'! :O :P Haha! Gonna add it as soon, as I'm done with it. ;) V.


	2. I'll Be Home For Christmas

A.N.: So I've finally written the second chapter for this fic, after like… four months! Lol! Now you all know why I prefer writing one-shots…  
Anyways. This chapter is a gift for two of my very best girlfriends (yes, ik it sucks, that they have to share it, but sharing can be a V good thing sometimes! :P).

Liv, babe. Happy Anniversary Cupcake! Can you believe it's been more than one _whole_ year now that 'some hideous trick of faith' brought us together? It's CRAZY how close we became in this short time! Maybe it's got to do with us being so crazy…? *thinks* Hmm…  
On a serious note though, thank you for being here for me _always_. To know that I can count on you no matter what is overwhelming. I don't know what I'd do without you honey, you've been & are an amazinggggggg friend to me! I fucking love you Boss! SmoocK! – your v own Kori ;)

Timi, sweetheart. Unlike with your bday fic, I'm proud to say, that I finished this one right in time for your nameday! :D Though it's still a _little bit_ belated; meaning you gave me 3 words to write you fictions with _last summer_. The fact, that you couldn't even remember the words proves what a lazy bitch I was with completing the task… :$  
The word I included in this chapter for you request is: _'window ledge'_  
Happy Nameday darling, I wish you a great day filled with laughter, because that's what matters! ;) Love you verrrrry much too! *hug* Hope you'll like it! Kisses! – V.

Now **warnings**:

* MM!/Will & Grace crossover  
* Spending a lot of time in the company of these two filthy-minded _bitches_ had quite an impact on me (jk of course… I was born dirty.), meaning if you don't like to read f/f, or you're too young, close this window just about right now. I was serious, when I rated this 'M'. :P  
* I did mean that.  
* And listen to _'I'll Be Home For Christmas'_ performed by Megan [Mullally]!

Okay, I think that'd be all… Oh! Thanks for everyone, who subbed to this story; if you like/d it, please let me know what you think. (: Enjoy reading!

– _**Merry Xmas, Honey! –**_

_**Part 2 – I'll Be Home For Christmas**_

"That really was fun." Donna smiled, turning her head to face Karen.

"It was honey. Shopping _is_ fun. Oh, Jackie would be so proud, that we could convert you into a… woman." She put her hand on top of Donna's that was resting on her thigh, and playfully intertwined their fingers.

"Oh, shut up. He wasn't even there at the fun part anyways."

"Oh, wasn't he?" She squeezed Donna's hand a little.

"Nope. It was all you babe. I thought that was obvious." Donna lifted her small hand to her lips and kissed it softly, getting a smile in response. Lowering their linked hands, Donna gently pressed the outside of Karen's to her chest, letting her feel the already quickening rhythm of its rises and falls.

"Honey, don't start." Karen shook her head lightly.

They were sitting in the back seat of Karen's limo now, heading towards Sam's apartment after visiting a few more shops. The two women lost track of time whilst picking out various items what they thought would make the already promising evening even more pleasurable. Realising that Sam must've been home for at least a few hours then, they decided they've got it all covered and got on their way.

"I can't wait to get you home…" Donna leant closer and brushed her lips against Karen's. Their kiss lasted only a few moments though, with Donna pulling away, when the car slowed down, then came to a complete stop.

"You don't have to." Karen smiled, and rested her forehead against Donna's, pecking her lips once more. "We were only a few blocks away from your place. You _really_ weren't wasting your time outside the apartment much, hmm?" Donna smiled mischievously at Karen's knowing look.

"No, not really." Still smiling she stuck out the tip of her tongue between her teeth and bit down on it sexily.

Getting out of the car, Donna insisted they could bring all the shopping bags upstairs themselves, so Karen sent her driver home, not needing his services probably until the next day… Stepping out of the elevator on their floor, Donna tried to rummage out her keys from her purse with all the shopping bags hanging from her forearm now. Entering the apartment, she threw all the bags on the floor and switched the lights on, then turned to peck Karen's lips quickly, after she packed down her load as well and straightened up. Placing her index finger where seconds ago her mouth was, she winked at Karen, asking her to stay quiet for a bit longer.

"Hi baby! Sorry for being this late, I've lost track of time spending your money." Donna said loudly, getting rid of their coats before stepping out of her high heels and motioning to Karen to do the same with her stilettos. She didn't want the clicking noises give her game away too soon. Not as if bringing home a woman, in mind with a possible three-way happening wouldn't be surprising enough in itself… Donna took Karen by the hand and led her towards their bedroom, where she thought her husband was. "Got something for us both, I'm sure you're gonna _love_ it." She giggled, slowly making their way into the empty bedroom. "Saaaam?" She called for her husband, getting no answer this time either. He wasn't home yet.

"And I thought _we_ were late…" Donna said; her voice rang with a mixture of disappointment and frustration.

"Didn't he say 'drop by at the office'? He should've been here already, waiting for his sexy wife to get her little ass back finally. It's been several hours, since your last smooch session in the restaurant; I wouldn't have said he can last that long without you…" Karen teased Donna, who wasn't that amused by his husband's absence.

"He could've had written me a note at least or something…"

"A note…? Where do you live honey, it's the 21st century. I'm sure he's left a message on your cell. You weren't exactly checking it these last few hours."

"You're right, hold on a second." Donna said cheerfully, as she went to her purse to grab her phone. There it was, among several missed calls, a message.

_'Hi gorgeous,_

_tried to call you a few times._

_Just having a drink with Chris, be back home asap._

_Missed you today!'_

Donna smiled to herself reading the short text. Her smile faded though, when she noticed, that the message was sent almost three hours ago.

"So what's up?" Karen's voice made Donna turn around to face her.

"He's having drinks with his business partner. At least he was, like three hours ago." Karen couldn't miss the slight hint of anger echoing in Donna's voice. She clearly wasn't impressed with Sam being away, but something told Karen, that Donna would find a way to get back to him, and he would be sorry. _Very_ sorry. And just like that, a smug smile appeared on Donna's face, as an idea popped into her head…

oOo

Sam felt his cell vibrating in his pocket and assuming it was his wife calling, took it out. It was Donna, but instead of the usual call, she'd sent him a message. Opening it, Sam raised his brows, when read:

_'Wrap it up already & come unwrap this.'_

He scrolled down, only to see the picture Donna had sent him of her black-lace covered breasts, pushed gorgeously up together by a killer bra that was most definitely purchased on that day.

"Are you sure, you don't want another round?" Chris snapped him out of it.

"No, thanks, I really have to go." Sam answered, typing with lightening speed a short _'On my way!'_ before putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Let me guess. Lovely Donna just sent you a message." Sam tilted his head down a little, and raised his glass to him, before quickly downing in one what was left of his scotch.

"Preston shoots, Preston scores."

"It was an easy one. Hope I didn't got you into any trouble with dragging you away to the office?"

"Not at all. She's not that controlling, thank god. But I have to go now." Sam added laughing, as he stood up from the table. Chris stood as well, shaking hands with Sam, and saying goodbye. They already discussed the things they wanted to, and Sam was about to leave anyways, even before Donna's message gave him just that little more incentive to go home.

"So you're sure then, you won't join us to see that play tonight? Claire is very eager to meet your Donna at last."

"No thanks, we've got our evening planned. But I'll give you a call, and we can arrange something while we're still in New York."

"You've got it all planned, huh?" Chris flashed Sam a knowing smile. Sam nodded, with _'you have no idea'_ written all over his face, before taking his coat on.

"Give Claire and Julianne my love."

"Same goes to your boys and Donna, Carmichael. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" With that, Sam left Chris at the restaurant and got himself quickly a cab.

oOo

"Hey gorgeous, I'm home!" Sam loudly announced when he stepped into the apartment, locking the door behind himself. "Are you ready for getting _unwrapped_?"

"You know for someone, who's late, you're a little bit too demanding babe, don't you think?" Sam heard Donna's voice coming from another room, and in a moment she appeared from their bedroom.

She was wearing her loose, cream-coloured silk robe, tied tightly around her waist; the only two signs of her waiting for him were her heels and her make up. He loved it when she applied make up only to seduce him. It brought back memories of the early days of their relationship, with Donna often performing with the Dynamos at nights, then rushing straight to meet him without removing her heavy make up.

Donna's eyes were accentuated with black liquid eyeliner, black mascara, and a light layer of gold, metallic eye shadow. Her extraordinary cheekbones got a slight touch of bronzing powder, making her features even more breathtaking. To make her appearance complete, Donna applied some lip balm on her lips with her fingers, bringing up the natural colour of them. She looked like an ancient goddess, with her blonde, wavy hair partly pulled up.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting sweetheart." Sam said, putting his hands on Donna's slender waist. He hungrily observed every little detail of her gorgeous face, taking it all in before he pulled her closer. His eyes finally met hers.

"You look sensational."

"Mhm, I'd say." Donna sassily smiled at him, moving her palms slowly up on his chest, feeling his muscles under his shirt. Sam leant down to capture her lips with his, kissing her softly at first. As he trailed the tip of his tongue across her lower lip, Donna wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to deepen their kiss. She slid her tongue against his, making him taste a faint savour of martini on it. After a few more heated moments, Donna broke their connection, when she felt Sam's hands trying to undo the belt of her robe, and looked up at him, raising a brow.

"Come on babe…That picture was very sexy, but I'd like to see my present for real." Sam asked her softly when Donna grabbed his hands, not letting him untie the knot.

"Oh, really? How about I tell you about it?" Donna said on a low, sultry voice, still gazing into his eyes. Getting a nod and one of Sam's irresistible smiles in response, Donna then licked her lips before starting to talk, keeping her voice down.

"Remember that time, when we talked about our fantasies?" Donna could feel his breathing getting quicker, and saw his smile growing wider. Of course he remembered, and Donna was well aware of it.

_A few weeks after all the busy happenings of their sudden wedding, and Sophie's departure from Kalokairi had simmered down, Donna was trying to relax a little. She was sitting in her rocking chair, on a Sunday evening with her regular crossword puzzle, when she got the feeling of being observed. Peering up over her reading glasses, her lips curled up into a sweet smile, when she noticed Sam leaning against the doorframe, watching her silently. She only had one of Sam's shirts and boxers on, and threw her pen towards Sam, when he told her how unbelievably sexy she looked. She didn't realise just how sincere her husband's compliment was, until he went right up to her, and lifting her up, carried her to their bed… After their hasty, but nonetheless satisfying quickie, Donna – panting, and still wearing his shirt – got to know, that her wearing his clothes – well, shirts to be exact – was a major turn on for Sam. They shared a few of their sex-fantasies then with each other; a conversation, that needless to say led to another long and heated night…_

"When you told me about the…"

"…garter belts?" He cut her off impatiently, his hands already trailing down on her body, in search of the sexy accessory.

"Yes. And…?" Donna carried on, her own breathing getting shallower as well, when Sam's seeking fingers found the top of her thighs and felt the straps of her garter belts through the thin material of her robe.

"Oh, god… Please tell me, you got yourself a riding crop…"

"Hmm, maybe I did…" Donna whispered into his ear and felt him growing hard against her, when she ran her fingernails lightly across his nape. "So far not bad Carmichael. But think of something waaay better, handsome…" She bit down on his earlobe.

"Did someone just say riding crop?" The completely unexpected voice startled Sam, and made him let go of Donna, and turn around. His jaw dropped.

There she was, Karen Walker, standing in front of him in all her glory. Holding a riding crop. Wearing lingerie. Tiny black knickers and a matching, _black, lace_ push-up bra actually. It didn't take Sam long to recognise the piece of clothing, especially with her milky white breasts almost spilling over the top; Donna took and sent him a picture of _Karen's_ décolletage… His eyes trailed lower on her body. Black garter belts. Sheer, black stockings. Black stilettos. Moving his gaze back to her face, he swallowed hard; her porcelain skin was in harsh contrast with her deep red lipstick and her black contoured eyes and lashes. Her brown hair was let loose, framing her beautiful face.

"Surprise." Karen flashed him the sexiest of smiles, one that was matched only by Donna's; both of them radiating with the utmost turn on for any man: confidence. Still resting one hand on Donna's waist, Sam turned his head back, to look at her wife with the biggest grin she'd ever seen.

"If you're just messing with my head now… I'm telling you, it's working."

"Trust me darling. We're not. Promise." Donna's last statement was only a whisper, her warm breath on his skin made him close his eyes.

By the clicking of her stilettos on the hardwood floor, Sam could tell Karen's steps were nearing them, only to come for a stop behind him. He felt something trailing down on the back of his shirt slowly, and when he realised, it wasn't Karen's hand, but the leather tongue of the crop, his fingers flexed on Donna's waist and he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Say it honey. Say, you trust her." She instructed him, now making her way upwards on his spine. "Say you trust _me_… I can't have sex with someone, who doesn't trust me." Her movements stopped, and she pressed the tip of the crop to his shoulder-blade. Sam could feel the flexible shaft of it tensing on his back, as Karen's hand firmly held the handle. "I'm waiting Carmichael."

"I trust you." Sam finally said, barely above a whisper.

"Good." He felt the pressure on his back easing, when Karen took a step and was now standing beside Donna, facing him. "Because I don't want you to be jealous when I do this." Karen placed her free hand on the side of Donna's neck and turned her head to plant a slow, sensuous kiss on the blonde's lips. Sam was holding Donna by the waist with one hand, watching wide-eyed in close-up, as his wife kissed another woman. He was extremely turned on from the second Donna greeted him, but the unbelievable sight in front of him now heightened his want to an almost unbearable level. When Donna cupped Karen's face in her hands, she made a point of sliding her tongue into the brunette's mouth in a way, that Sam could most definitely see her doing so. Karen's hold on the crop loosened, and with a sharp smacking noise, it hit the floor. When the two women let out a conjoined moan into their kiss, and hands started wandering, Sam thought he died and went to heaven.

When they parted, Donna opened her eyes and looked into gorgeous, chocolate-coloured ones. Donna's gaze lowered to the brunette's lips now for a moment, and she smirked, noticing that Karen's previously professionally applied deep red lipstick got smeared a little. She felt even more turned on and somewhat proud of herself, that _she_ was responsible for that. They turned their heads, both smiling mischievously at Sam, who was watching their every move mesmerized.

"Well don't just stand there Samuel, come here." Donna giggled at his facial expression and reached out for him. Sam took a step towards Donna and pressed her body tightly against his own with his arms around her hips. The taste of alcohol on Donna's lips was now more intense than previously, and it made Sam shut his eyes closed, and squeeze Donna's ass, bringing her even closer to him. Donna wrapped her arms around his neck, as she teased him with varying the movements of her tongue in his mouth. Sam nearly jumped, when he felt two skilful hands trailing down on his sides from behind, moving between him and Donna and stroking his stomach lightly. Karen's fingers found his belt buckle, and after undoing it, she slowly pulled down his zipper too. Sam's erection was throbbing between his legs, and he groaned into Donna's mouth, when Karen finally slid her fingertips into his boxers, and felt him. She took a firm hold of his penis, and let out a small gasp to discover just how hard he already was.

"Mmm, Donna…" With Karen's sexy moan for his wife adding to the sensation of her now devilishly moving fingers, and Donna's lips against his, Sam had to stop himself from coming right there in her hand.

Hearing her name, Donna reluctantly broke their kiss and gazed lustfully into Karen's eyes over her husband's shoulder. "Feel him honey."

Karen slowly withdrew her hand from Sam's underwear, and taking Donna's, she guided her to touch him. Sam took a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes, when he felt Donna's fingers around his hard on, starting to stroke him the way he liked.

"Oh, fuck." Sam cursed under his breath, at the sensation of Karen now dragging her nails down on his back.

"You want to go to the bedroom?" Donna whispered into Sam's ear, not stopping the movements of her hand. Sam kissed her hard on the mouth as an answer, letting her know, just how much he needed her. Donna removed her touch from his boxers, and took Sam by the hand, holding out her other hand to Karen. Sam was breathing heavily, and seeing Donna and Karen sharing a wanting look wasn't really helping him. Donna led them to the bedroom, and letting go of their hands, pushed the door open. Turning back to face Sam and Karen, Donna found them staring lustfully at each other. Sam was the first one to move. He placed his hands on Karen's curvy hips, then leant down and started to kiss her neck, causing her to shiver in his arms, when he sucked on her sensitive skin. Sam slid his hands up on her sides, finally cupping her breasts and gently bit her earlobe, when he felt her nipples hardening under his touch.

Donna watched them, feeling her temperature rising at the sight of Sam holding Karen's trembling body. She was thoroughly enjoying seeing Sam so turned on, and the fact, that she could almost feel his touch on her skin just by looking at his movements only heightened her pleasure. Watching Sam now kissing Karen's bra covered breast made Donna's breathing quicken at the throbbing sensation between her thighs, as she felt herself getting wetter with each move of the couple. Karen opened her eyes and looked over at Donna, sitting on the bed, still in her silk robe, her face flushed with desire. She pulled Sam's head up from her breast and placing her palm on his chest, Karen walked him backwards, until they reached the bed. She pushed Sam to lie on his back, and straddled him, looking down at him victoriously.

"So… riding crop, hmm?" She asked him, as he rested his hands on her thighs, fiddling with the clasps of her garter belts. Sam's respond was only a deep 'mmm' to her question with Donna lying now by his side, kissing his lips. She was working on his shirt buttons, making her way downwards. When Donna was done with them, Karen leant down and trailed her red polished nails gently over his revealed chest.

"If you like women in control… and playing it a little…" She dug her nails into his skin, causing him to squirm under her. "…rough…" Sam couldn't help, but moan with frustration into his wife's mouth, as his erect penis throbbed now uncontrollably with Karen sitting only inches away from it. "…you're just gonna _love_ this…" She added, then shifted her weight and reached to untie Donna's robe, making the blonde part from Sam's lips and sit up. Karen pulled Donna's belt off from around her waist and leant in to peck her on the mouth.

"Sit up Sam…" Donna asked him, looking deep into his eyes, after Karen eased herself off of his waist, and moving down on his body yanked off his pants, allowing him to move more freely. Sam did as he was told, resting his back on one of the pillows that were placed against the headboard.

"Since you were so late, you've left us plenty of time to think about ways of punishing you for that darling." Donna was talking on a low voice to Sam, crawling up to kneel by his side. She looked over at Karen, who was mirroring her position on Sam's opposite side, and bit her lower lip at the sensation of her husband's strokes on the back of her thighs under her robe. He was doing the same to the other woman too, grazing his fingertips delicately over the silky material of their stockings.

"We came to the decision, that it's only fair if you get a taste of how being kept waiting feels like." His wandering hands grabbed hold of their rears when Donna finished talking.

"That doesn't sound good at all, baby." He replied, shaking his head at even the thought of any more waiting; he desperately needed them to make love to him already.

Donna leant close to him and whispered slowly into his ear. "The thing is… I don't care."

She then reached behind herself to take his hand, and with Karen's help, they tied his wrist with Donna's silk belt to a wrought iron post of the headboard. Sam watched their every move delightedly and the thought of waiting seemed more and more appealing with every second.

"It's not too tight, is it?" Donna couldn't help herself, asking if he was uncomfortable. Her 'concern' for him made Sam smile lovingly at her subconscious way of letting him know, just how much she cared for him.

"Believe me honey, it's just right." Karen answered instead of Sam. "Experience." She giggled naughtily, when the couple looked at her. "Now give me your other hand please."

After finishing the job, Karen observed her work once more, before standing up from the bed and walking to the other side of it. She reached for Donna's hand, and for Sam's disappointment helped her to stand up as well.

"Being ever the gentleman you must agree with me on ladies should _come_ first." Karen raised a brow at Sam, when she and Donna stopped after a few steps. They were standing in front of the bed, facing him as he sat there, tied up in only his boxers and his open shirt.

"Especially if they're wearing something like this…" Karen eased Donna's robe off her shoulders from behind her to finally reveal her to Sam's hungry eyes. The sight of her made him instantly move forward, only to be restrained by the knots around his wrists. Donna had on a gorgeously manufactured, provocative, cream-coloured corset and matching knickers with black garter belts holding her sheer champagne-coloured stockings.

"Look at her honey. Wouldn't you just _love_ to touch her?" Karen's voice made Sam's body visually flinch, and it only got worse, when the dark-haired woman slowly trailed her hands up on Donna's torso to cup her breasts. She teased Donna through the material of her lingerie, making her let out a quiet moan in response and tilt her head back a little. Karen kissed her neck and staring straight into Sam's eyes, she could tell that as much as he hated not being able to move, he was enjoying the scene before himself. Donna clenched her eyes shut at Karen's next move and groaned when her fingers slid into the front of her underwear.

"Mmmm… She's _so_ wet Sam… Is she getting so turned on always this much when she's with you, or is it just me, who gets her going?"

Without any further warning, Karen drove two fingers into Donna's tight entrance, curling them inside her. Donna had to hold on to Karen's womanly hips in order to steady herself, while she carried on, delving deeper with every slow thrust of her fingers. Karen kept eye contact with Sam, torturing him relentlessly, as Donna widened her stance and threw her head back in delight when soft lips sucked on her neck again. As soon as she felt Donna's body tensing even more, Karen removed her touch from her panties, and turned her around to come face to face with her. Donna grabbed her by the waist and kissed her hard on the mouth, pushing her tongue into it and draw Karen's into hers. Karen placed her hands on Donna's ass, giving her a tight squeeze, not only for their pleasure, but also because she knew that Sam was watching them, and he could see her doing so. Never breaking their kiss she started walking Donna towards the deep window ledge that was facing the bed and moved her fingers to the clasps of Donna's garter belts. Unclasping them, she reached for the hem of her tiny knickers and parting slowly from Donna's mouth, she pulled her underwear down her thighs.

Karen's chest was heaving, and so was hers, when Donna sat down on the window ledge, and let Karen take her knickers off completely. She then pulled the brunette closer, to stand between her now parted legs. Karen took a hold of Donna's round hips and looking deep into the blonde's eyes slid her further back in her seated position. Donna lifted her legs and widened them even more, when she placed the five inch high heels of her shoes down on the hard wood surface with a gentle 'click'. Taking a deep breath, Karen peered at Sam over her shoulder, the almost pained expression on his face and his eventual groans letting her know, that hers and Donna's actions drove him wild with desire.

"I'm going to make _your wife_ come so hard, you've never made her before."

Karen stated firmly, flashing him a killer smile and moistening her lips before she turned her head back to Donna and attacked her neck once again with her luscious lips. Donna was now leaning on her hands behind herself, as Karen's tongue was quickly working its way down on her body, sucking her collarbone for a moment, then moving to lick and kiss the top of her breasts. Donna locked her gaze with her husband's, the mixture of pleasure and pain in his eyes intensifying her want. Knowing by her lustful 'mmm'-s, and her body's flinches that Donna needed to be touched, Karen waited no longer, and kneeling down in front of her, trailed her tongue along her wet folds.

"Oh, god!" Donna's breathless groan made Sam's body tremble with need even more, when he watched his wife being eaten out by another woman, craving nothing more, than being part of their actions.

Karen was working on Donna's clitoris now. She circled it teasingly with only the tip of her tongue and listened how Donna was responding to her moves, applying more pressure and licking her with wider strokes of her tongue when her moans got deeper.

"Uhh… yess… uhh…" Donna panted, her walls starting to tense when Karen gently grazed her teeth against her sensitive clit for a second, only to soothe the sweet spot immediately with her tongue.

"Please… I… need you to… uhh!" She started, but couldn't finish, as Karen's index and middle finger were already stretching her open, and re-entered her warmth. Donna arched her back, tilting her hips forward and taking Karen's devoted fingers as deep as they could go. They all knew – including the increasingly frustrated Sam – by Donna's shallow breaths and the way she tensed her body that it was only a matter of seconds and her orgasm would hit. It only took one more strategic curl of Karen's fingers inside her, and Donna came with a loud scream, tensing and contracting around Karen wildly as her hips continued to jerk against her. As the wonderful feeling washed over her whole body, Donna's muscles finally relaxed and she tried to regulate her heavy breathing.

Standing up from her kneeled position Karen came to face Donna, who was still panting after the mind-blowing climax she just experienced. She was highly aroused, and seeing the satisfied smile playing on Donna's lips made the throbbing between her legs becoming more intense, aching for getting her release, and fast. Hugging the brunette close to herself by her waist, Donna whispered 'thank you' into her ears before placing an open mouthed kiss below her lobe, causing Karen to shiver in her arms. After holding Donna for a few more moments, Karen slowly let go of her and turning around, she flashed Sam a predatory look. She walked over to the bed, leaving Donna behind to compose herself, never breaking eye contact with Sam, who was still speechless, trying to comprehend what he had witnessed only minutes before.

Stepping out of her stilettos, Karen climbed into the bed and crawled on all fours towards him. As soon as she reached Sam's face, she leant in and kissed him with passion, pushing her tongue with force into his mouth. It took all the self-discipline what Sam's got left to not let himself go when he tasted Donna's arousal on her lips.

"Untie me…" He whispered into Karen's mouth, begging her, desperate to touch her body. "Please…" He added, when she didn't move from her position.

"Oh, so you _do_ know the magic word…" She whispered back, and kneeling up, loosened the knots around his wrists, letting his arms finally free. He immediately grabbed hold of her and lifted her to straddle him.

"Now _I'm_ going to make you come so hard you've never had before." His hands were already on her back and with one expert move he unclasped her bra and threw it on the ground.

"Well don't just make empty threats… Act on it honey." Her teasing only urged him on, as he roughly took one of her hard nipples into his mouth and licking it hungrily, caused her to throw her head back and arch into his touch. She shifted her weight, creating a delicious friction between her clit and his concealed erection, and ran her fingers through his hair, when he grazed her nipple with his teeth, holding him in place.

"Mmmm… keep going…" Karen asked him, loving what he was doing to her. Sam obliged, wanting to make right on his previous statement and repeated the process on her other breast, drawing another throaty moan from her lips in response. He kissed her supple skin between her breasts and rolled her onto her back, settling himself on top of her.

Sam was still focusing on her full breasts, now cupping one of them into his hand, enjoying the way it was filling her palm completely as he kneaded her soft flesh. Karen guided his head upwards, and kissed him sensuously when she suddenly felt his body jolting. Sam relieved Karen of his weight and quickly found himself being pushed on his back by Donna's forceful palm. Lying now in between Donna and Karen, Sam's arms were around the two women. Donna's warm breath was tickling his skin as she seductively whispered into his ear.

"Get her off as you would get _me_ off darling…"

She drew invisible circles on his perspiring chest, and making her way down on his jaw line, her mouth soon replaced her fingers. She left a trail of open mouthed, wet kisses along his toned stomach, finally coming to the top of his underwear. Sam's lips were busy as he crashed them against Karen's and still holding her close with one arm, he pushed his other hand into her soaked knickers. They groaned simultaneously into their kiss, when she raised her leg and rested her inner thigh on his hipbone, allowing his inquiring fingers to enter her. Her wetness was coating Sam's fingers as he plunged them harder into her with every thrust; already quickening the pace, when Donna pulled down his boxers in one swift move and took his rock hard penis into her mouth. Sam couldn't get over the force of the amazing sensations he was experiencing, and felt as if he would pass out in any minute.

Donna knew better than to tease him even more; she was licking his sensitive flesh the way he loved it, adding to the pressure with her gentle hands, stroking his shaft rhythmically. Karen started to whimper and bit down on Sam's lower lip, when he glided his other hand down on her bare back and grasping her ass pulled her even closer to him. His fingers slipped even deeper inside her now, and when Sam curled them upwards he hit a sweet spot, getting a low moan in response. They were both aching for their release, burning with want and knowing it wouldn't take them much longer to actually get there. Sam felt his climax nearing with increasing speed, when Donna sucked him a little harder and 'mmm'-ed around his erection. Wanting to get Karen off before he let himself go, he applied pressure on her swollen clit with his thumb and after a few more powerful moves, he felt her gripping and releasing around his fingers as she arched her back and parted from their long lip lock.

"Oh, fuck I'm theeeeeeeere!" She groaned loudly and dug her nails into Sam's chest, as her climax shook her whole body with force, and she rocked her hips, clenching around Sam's touch. He was right there with her, letting the wave of ecstasy take over him.

"Oh god, Donna!" Sam groaned and shut his eyes closed at the overwhelming sensation of coming intensely into his wife's mouth. He needed some time to come to his senses and opening his eyes, he faced the sitting Donna, who was now wiping her lips with the back of her hand. Turning his head, he smiled to see Karen's flushed face resting against his chest contentedly. Sam gently removed his touch from her and pecked her lips quickly, before looking back at Donna.

"Come here baby." His voice was soft and loving as he stretched out his arm on the sheets beside his head, inviting Donna to cuddle up to him. Donna lied down by his side, and tilted her head up to capture his lips with hers in a sweet kiss when he pulled her closer. As Karen's bare breasts were pressing against his other side, Sam could feel that her heart was still beating a little fast. He smoothed his hand up on her spine, stroking her warm skin lightly. Both Donna's and Karen's hand were resting on his chest, caressing him delicately and playing with his chest hair. They lied there, enjoying the cosy embrace in silence for a while, the only audible sounds being their peaceful breathing.

"Don't you fall asleep on us honey…" Karen said softly to Sam, and gazed into his calming blue eyes with her twinkling dark brown ones. "We're not done yet. I don't know if you noticed, but your wifey there is still wearing that corset…" Her lips curled into a cheeky smile and she playfully bit down on his neck. "It's time to get yourself some Gatorade if you ask me." Karen's last sentence made Donna giggle and Karen soon joined her, when Sam started tickling them.

To be perfectly honest, he _did_ needed some time to regain his strength, but he was willing to do whatever it took to stay awake, not wanting to miss a single moment while he's got these two beautiful, fun and sexy women to himself. Sam didn't know what they had in mind, but he sure as hell could hardly wait to find out…

A.N.: Yes, I'll write a 3rd chapter, I'm _so_ not out of ideas, lol… Hope you liked it; I was a little concerned about it being this long, but a certain someone assured me, that it wasn't. And I trust her. :P  
I really hope it was at least half as much fun to read as it was to write! :P ;) – V.


	3. Baby, It's Cold Outside

A/N.: Well… I don't know how many of you guys would actually read this – or even remember this fic – but anyways. Here's the last chapter for those of you, who would. ;) Oh, and Happy New Year! (:

Dedicated to my darling wifey, L. Last year was an official clusterfuck in my life and without being melodramatic here; you're one of those few people, whom I've got to thank for the fact, that I've survived it babe. Simple as that. You mean SO much to me it's freaking me out sometimes. So what better way to show my appreciation, than writing you some porn, huh? Lol. Even though it's not _nearly_ as good as yours… ;) Love you so very fucking much, woman! *smooch*

Okay, now. The **warnings** are pretty much the same as in the previous chapters. I used some grownup words, and there's f/f stuff as well, so if you don't like to go there, just do yourself a favor and stop reading now. :D But if you've got a dirty, dirty mind – like me –, then enjoy reading and feel free to let me know what you think! ;) – V.

– _**Merry Xmas, Honey! –**_

_**Part 3 – Baby, It's Cold Outside**_

"Stop it!" Karen squealed, struggling to escape from Sam's tickling. She turned in his hold and still giggling, pressed his arm into the mattress. Donna was quick to intertwine her fingers through Sam's on her side, stopping his playful teasing too.

"Really Sam? …_Really?_" She asked him between short breaths, when she saw the smug smirk on his face.

"Problem, babe?" Sam turned his head to face Donna and cheekily raised a brow at her. Rolling her eyes and slowly shaking her head at her husband's childish behavior, Donna started to giggle again when he let go of her hand to pull her even closer and leant in to peck her softly on the lips.

Donna smiled at him sweetly when they parted, stroking her husband's chest. She shifted in her place to look over at Karen, who was now half-lying on Sam with her arm resting across his stomach, lazily kissing and sucking his neck. Seeing her husband slightly closing his eyes in pleasure, Donna remembered just how good the brunette's lips felt against her own skin not so long ago. She bit her lower lip, following every move of Karen's skilful mouth and tongue with her eyes.

She wanted to taste her. She wanted Karen to taste her again. She wanted _Karen_. It felt strange – wrong even – to desire someone else, than her husband; especially considering the fact, that they were actually lying _on_ Sam. As Donna was beginning to feel left out, she decided to do something about it… She slid her hand slowly down her husband, who was thoroughly enjoying the sensual feeling of Karen's teasing licks, and eventual little nips on his skin. Karen's palm was softly moving up and down Sam's stomach, meeting the rhythm of her kisses, until the sudden touch of Donna's hand made her caresses come to a stop. She looked up, only to find Donna staring back into her dark eyes.

"Hey" Karen said seductively as she now lowered her gaze to Donna's chest. Her breasts were pushed up together by the creamy corset, and as Donna was pressing against Sam, her décolletage became even fuller. She couldn't wait to see Donna out of it.

"Hey, yourself…" Donna said, completely relishing the feeling of being admired by the other woman. With a sexy smile appearing on her face, she leant closer to Karen and trailed her tongue along the brunette's lower lip and sucked it in, between her own ones. As Karen parted her lips some more, Donna slid her tongue against hers, playfully swirling it when they came in contact. Sam couldn't stop smirking; he loved the sight of them kissing in front of his very eyes, only a few inches away from him. His hands found Karen's lower back and Donna's bare ass and he started to caress their smooth, warm skin, causing them to moan into each other's mouth at his touch. As they rested their chests on him, Sam could feel both the material of Donna's corset, and Karen's soft breasts pressing into his skin. The contrast was more definite with every one of their slight moves, and he wished Donna would take the sexy lingerie off already.

Finally breaking their kiss, Karen pulled away from Donna, biting down on her lower lip as she did so. She sighed with great satisfaction, cuddling up to Sam some more.

"Would you give it to me honey?" She asked him on a childlike voice, playing with the collar of the opened shirt, Sam still had on.

"Oh yes, I would…"

"Your _shirt_, you animal…" She rolled her eyes, when Sam slid his hand to her ass. "Good Lord… can't a girl go for a drink at your house without you making a move? Come on, take it off. Chop-chop."

Giving in to Karen, Sam slid the shirt off of his shoulders, and let her pull it out from under him, leaving him completely naked.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Karen said standing up, not bothering to fasten any of the buttons after she slipped into the warm fabric. "True or false; when I open your freezer, I'll find some vodka?" She asked, without expecting an answer really, as she was already walking out of the bedroom. Donna and Sam were too busy watching her go, to reply; and anyways. Karen _would_ find the chilled bottle of Absolute right away…

"You were right darling."

"Are we talking about a specific thing, or just stating the obvious?"

"I'm talking… about your thing for women in men's shirts." Donna answered, sliding fully on top of Sam. "It really is very… sexy." Finishing her sentence, she teasingly nipped his lower lip then placed a slow, deep kiss on his lips. Sam wrapped his arms around her, holding her body even closer to his as they carried on with their lazy kisses… They loved lying together like this, enjoying the closeness of each other, making out like they've had all the time in the world, not caring for anything else, but the sweetness of the moment. Whenever they could manage to spend some time together, they made it sure, there were no unpleasant interruptions, often finding themselves embracing for hours without even noticing… It must have been the same now as well, because the couple only parted at the sound of clinking glasses. Donna turned her head in the direction of the door and took in the vision that was in front of them.

Karen just entered the room, shutting the door with a firm push of her foot, balancing skillfully two glasses in one hand, holding the bottle of chilled vodka by its neck in her other. The sides of the shirt were barely covering her breasts and with every step she took, it kept moving with her in a pretty alluring way. The hem almost reached down to her knees, making it even more obvious how much shorter she was than Sam; especially without the aim of her usual five inch high heels. As Donna already pointed out, there was something very sexy about her, with her hair all messed up and her lipstick smeared… There was an air of such indefinable attractiveness around her that made her look irresistible. Donna sucked in her lower lip, still lying on Sam as she looked up to Karen's eyes. And then she realised. Karen knew only too well, what Donna and Sam saw in her. Not that it was hard to tell at all; they didn't make any effort to contain their feelings, eyeing her from head to toe with hungry, wanting looks. Her awareness of her own beauty was what made her so desirable. She wasn't insecure. No. She _knew_ her looks could kill under any circumstances – not to mention, she was showing a great amount of skin, what only helped matters in her case – and she enjoyed it quite a lot.

"So… what's going on?"

"More like, what's going on there? You brought glass…_es_?" Sam asked her back, knowing she wasn't very much of a 'can I get you anything' kind of a woman and it was highly unlikely of her to practically serve them with drinks herself.

"I figured you would find a way to return the favor somehow…" She raised an eyebrow as a naughty smirk curled her lips upwards. "And that you'll help me with these." She held up both her hands in front of her chest, tilting her wrists slightly to the sides. Sam laughed; he knew she was up to something. Placing one quick peck on his wife's cheek, he gently moved her off of him and standing up, took the glasses and the bottle from Karen. Donna watched them sharing a smile, reading their expressions… Karen was met with an equally self-conscious person in her husband. Sam's always been very pleased by his appearance and not without a reason either; probably any straight woman in their right mind would gladly accept him – even if it was only for a one night stand… For someone who didn't know him well enough, he might have seemed full of himself and overly confident, especially in the company of women – something, he's always relished. Fortunately for Sam, his extremely straightforward approach was what appealed to the nineteen-year-old Donna on the first place – she was curious to find out if there was anything more to him, or he was just all talks. Accepting her backup girls' challenge, she went up to Sam after their performance, and as they say – the rest is history…

Looking at him walking across the room stark naked to sort their drinks at her dressing table, Donna rolled onto her stomach to be able to follow him with her eyes. She flinched at the unexpected touch on her ankle and turned to face Karen, who was lightly trailing her index finger across Donna's sensitive skin to get her attention. Letting her eyes drop to the brunette's chest Donna moved to kneel up on the bed, needing to be closer to the other woman. She grabbed the sides of the open shirt, as soon as she was in level with Karen, pulling her in for a sensuous kiss. Feeling Karen's hands sliding to her neck, Donna reached under the soft fabric to cup Karen's round breasts.

Turning with filled glasses in both hands, Sam stopped in his track for a second, watching his wife impatiently pushing his shirt off of Karen's shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. He quickly put the drinks back on the table and made his way behind Karen, placing his hands on her hips. Karen moaned into Donna's mouth and tugged at her blonde locks at the feeling of Sam's skilful hand sliding into her underwear and him sucking the side of her neck at the same time. Donna was working on her breasts now, squeezing them a little firmer, when Karen's nipples started to press against her palms even more. Karen was already wet from making out with Donna, and it soon became clear to Sam too, as his fingers gently parted her soft, warm folds with ease.

"Uuuuhhhh…" Throwing her head back against Sam with her eyes shut, Karen groaned loudly at their teasing. She could feel Sam's impressive erection, as he was holding her close; the thin material of her underwear being the only thing keeping him from moving inside her. She opened her eyes and gasped when Donna grazed one of her hard nipples with her teeth, wanting the foreplay to end already.

"Fuck me…" She said with a pained expression, making Donna immediately come to a stop and straighten up to face her.

"Are you –"

"I want _you_… to fuck me, Donna." Karen stated between short breaths, shivering at Sam's expert touch now working on her clit.

Donna wanted nothing more, than to fuck her, and fuck her good. It might had been a long time, since she's been with a woman, but seeing Karen's flushed cheeks and her heaving chest made the intense throbbing between her own legs even worse. Donna could already feel her wetness seeping out of her slowly, covering her inner thighs.

"Saaam… baby…?" At the sound of Donna's begging voice, Sam looked up at her gorgeous wife from Karen's neck. She was trying to unfasten the clasps of Karen's garter belts so answering Donna's unsaid request, Sam removed his hand from Karen's underwear and started to work on freeing her from it. Karen stood between them, and when their fingers finally undid the seductive accessory, she pushed them down her legs along with her panties and stepped out of them in a hurry. Placing her hands on Donna's shoulders, she then parted Donna's legs with her thigh, kneeling on the bed and almost lost balance when she flinched at the sensation of Donna's warm slickness on her bare skin above the lace top of her stocking.

"Oh, my. Aren't we turned on?" Donna couldn't believe the nerve of Karen to tease her some more, when it was plainly obvious, she was desperate for getting her release. Seconds ago she was trembling in Sam's hold, asking her to fuck her, but now… Now, there was a naughty glint in Karen's eyes that Donna was painfully familiar with. No matter how much she needed Sam to make her cum, she could on almost every occasion gather some strength to tease him just that little bit more, pushing him to his limits. It often meant that she started to talk dirty to him, telling him what she wanted to do to him, or how she needed to be 'fucked'; up to the point, where he couldn't take it anymore. The thrill of knowing she had absolute control over him was indescribable. And judging by the smug smirk on Karen's face, this time Donna would get a taste of her own medicine…

Leaning back against Sam, Karen tilted her head up and brushed his lower lip with the tip of her tongue. Between lust filled moans she engaged Sam in playful, open mouthed licks and ran her fingers through his hair. Her other hand moved on top of Sam's on her hip and she slid it up to cup her breast. In her altered position, Karen's neck became more accessible for Donna and without wasting a second, Donna covered the sensitive skin with her soft lips. The silky material of Donna's corset was now pressing against the back of Karen's hand that was holding Sam's on place, palming her breast. Wanting to feel Donna's skin already, Karen broke from Sam's embrace to lay Donna back on the bed and reached for the thin, black silk ribbon that was tied between her heaving breasts. Donna too, was eager to finally get out of the sexy lingerie, so taking Karen by the hips, she rolled her to her back, moving on top of her.

"It opens on its back…" She said breathless, pecking Karen's lips quickly before sitting up to get working on the line of clasps on her back. Sam's fingers joined hers to make the process faster, unclasping the corset expertly within a minute.

"Thank you darling." Whispered Donna, turning her head to kiss him when Sam threw the corset aside. He moved his hands immediately to finally touch her now naked breasts, rolling her rock hard nipples between his fingers. Donna knew her husband was getting impatient with the pace, as he pressed his erection against her back. With a smug grin appearing on her face, Donna nipped Sam's lower lip, when she pulled away from his kiss. Oh, he was gonna love what she's had in mind… Sliding Karen a little further up on the bed by her hips, Donna looked up into her eyes and smirking at the brunette, parted Karen's legs. She then positioned herself between them, getting on all fours and presenting Sam with a sight that made him curse under his breath.

"Fucking hell Donna…" Hearing her husband practically groaning behind her, Donna knew he won't be able to wait any longer, so resting her weight on her forearms she tilted her hips even higher. She needed it just as much as he did, and hissed a little when she felt the tip of his hard cock stretching her open. Sam was trying to hold himself back and take his time to glide gently inside Donna, but when he saw the back of Donna's head starting to bob between Karen's parted thighs and heard Karen groaning in response, he moved fully into her with one powerful thrust. Donna hummed against Karen at the feel of it, causing Karen's hips to jolt towards her at the vibrating sensation. She was working on Karen's swollen clit now, covering it with her mouth then parted her lower lips to lick along them, tasting Karen's arousal for the first time.

The last time Donna's been with a woman might have been decades ago, but that didn't mean she forgot her moves. Not the slightest. She licked and kissed and sucked Karen's wet, hot flesh listening to her gasps and the thrilling little 'oh'-s and 'uh'-s that told Donna what Karen enjoyed the most. Donna reveled in the way Karen was moving under her and with Sam's rhythmic thrusts within her, she felt herself already very close to climaxing. Sam's fingers were now digging into Donna's hips, rocking her as he fucked her from behind. He wanted to make Donna come, like he always did, but it was becoming an increasingly difficult task to prevent himself from coming too soon. The sexy, slightly muffled moans of Donna and Karen and the sight in front of him were killing him. Karen was now writhing in pleasure at Donna's attentive ministrations on her, cupping her own breasts at the same time, and Donna… Well, Donna was on all fours before him. Going down on a woman…

Sam gritted his teeth and shut his eyes; partly as a possible solution of trying to concentrate, and partly because of the incredible feeling of Donna's slick, tight vagina surrounding his penis. Donna felt Sam's thrusts getting deeper, hitting her g-spot and she licked Karen with wider strokes of her tongue, feeling herself nearing her climax. Sam felt it too and knowing it would definitely make Donna come, he reached to her front and pressed two fingers against his wife's clit, circling her just the way she loved. Donna's muscles immediately tensed at Sam's expert touch and her whole body trembled as she came with force, rocking against Sam. Karen groaned in frustration at the loss of contact when Donna's mouth left her and opened her eyes to see where Donna went. Panting heavily, Donna kneeled up on the bed, causing Sam to pull out of her as she gently moved away from him. Sam watched her in disbelief, panting just as much as Donna, as he tried to figure out what she was up to. He was still achingly hard, his erection throbbing with need for release.

"Babe…?" He looked at Donna, completely out of breath, as the naughtiest, sexiest smirk he's ever seen appeared on her gorgeous face.

"She's all yours, darling… What are you waiting for, hmm?" She said on a low, sultry voice before kissing Sam hard on the mouth, swirling her tongue against his so he could taste Karen on his lips. Sam thought he was gonna explode right there and then, but he should've known, that Donna would take the teasing just one step further… Not breaking the kiss, she ran her palm down his chest and wrapped her fingers around his solid cock that was covered in her cum.

"Do you need me to help you fuck her?" Donna carried on, moving aside to allow Sam to join them on the bed.

"Oh my god, just stop it already!" Having enough of Donna's torturous games with them, Karen sat up on the bed and pulled Sam against herself, capturing his lips with her own ones in a passionate, needy kiss. Sam responded just as eagerly and feeling Donna's soft fingertips now sliding over his hipbone before leaving his body completely, he laid Karen back on the bed and pushed his erection into her with ease. He started at a hard, fast pace, wanting to get them there quickly. Karen was already wrapping her legs around his thrusting hips, helping Sam to go even deeper into her. He groaned into her neck at the sensation of her stocking-covered thighs on his skin and felt his orgasm building inside, struggling to restrain himself. Sam didn't have to wait any longer though, for Karen was already coming forcefully under him, her nails digging into his back as she rode out every exquisite wave of the intense pleasure she was experiencing.

"Yesss… oooh, goddddddd yessss!" Karen practically screamed, triggering Sam's orgasm with her own, as she clenched around him uncontrollably and 'mmm'-ed when she felt Sam releasing himself within her, burying his head into her neck as he ejaculated. She gently grazed his sweaty back with her fingernails, feeling his body relax on top of her, letting out a satisfied sigh. Sam rested his forehead against Karen's and planted an appreciative kiss on her lips before carefully withdrawing from her. He moved off of her, lying on his side as Karen turned to her side as well to face him.

"Now _that_… was fucking hot." Donna playfully bit Sam's shoulder as she snuggled up close behind his body, snaking an arm around him.

"Mhmmm." Sam quietly agreed, loving the thought of his wife finding a threesome 'fucking hot'. Well, he was aware of that for a while now; they've had this conversation before, so he knew she was open for it. They just hadn't felt the need to act on it ever before. Donna never kept it a secret if she liked something and was willing to try it, making Sam a very happy husband indeed.

Karen's soft lips snapped Sam out of his thoughts as she gently pressed them against his. She placed her small hand on his face, caressing his skin even after they parted. Her cheeks were still flushed as she smiled at him mischievously, making it impossible for Sam not to mirror her expression.

"What is it?" Sam quietly asked her, raking his fingers gently through her dark hair to remove the loose strands from her face.

"Would you get me my drink now honey?" Karen's cheeky comment earned her a squeeze on her ass from Sam and a muffled laugh from Donna.

They lazed around for a little while longer; arms and legs tangled, just enjoying the closeness and the teasing atmosphere of it all, before eventually Sam went to get them drinks. The bottle of vodka got empty quite fast with a slightly tipsy Donna pouring the alcohol over them, providing a valid point in her reasoning pro shower sex… After all, they've still had plenty of time on their hands…

*The End*

A/N.: There… and it only took me a year to finally finish this, lol. Hope you liked it and don't think it was a complete waste of your time. :D I'll probably get writing again now, but might move it to LJ; so if you're interested, just drop me a line. ;) Oh, and if you want to read an _amazing_ It's Complicated one shot, then look for Liv's (_**ImADynamo**_) story! I personally promise you, you're gonna love it. ;) – V.


End file.
